


Flat Tyres

by GiraffeRobot3000



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dick Turpin - Freeform, F/M, Post-Canon, Spelling Differences, Winter Stop Stalking Me, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffeRobot3000/pseuds/GiraffeRobot3000
Summary: It was just a week after The Start Of The Rest Of Their Lives, and Anathema and Newt are already rolling over some bumpy roads.





	Flat Tyres

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this idea popped into my head, but here, take it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Why did I write this, my brother is turning 15 tomorrow, I should be asleep-

A week after The Start Of The Rest Of Their Lives, Anathema made a shopping list.

Nothing big, she just wanted to pop into town and grab some things. Just a carton of milk, some strawberries, and a new tire.

Since Newt had swerved off the road first entering Tadfield, he had popped a tire flat. Luckily, he was smart enough to keep a spare tire, and they fixed it in no time, but now they needed a new replacement tire for the replacement tire.

So, making a quick list and sticking the sticky note on the fridge, Anathema went into her closet to get a rain jacket- it was England, and since she was biking, she had to be careful.

* * *

Newt was in the kitchen eating a breakfast of some toast when he saw Anathema enter and stick a sticky note on the fridge- a shopping list.

He got up to look at it, and checked that she had written everything they needed.

_Milk, strawberries, . . ._

At that moment, Anathema came downstairs with a rain jacket folded up and draped over her arm.

"Hey, I'm going to get some stuff in town-"

"You spelt tyres wrong," Newt cut off the Witch.

" ..What? I spelt it just fine, T-I-R-E-S, you weirdo, " Anathema looked up at Newt like he was a child, and his feet shifted out of his control.

"Well, actually, we spell it T-Y-R-E-S here," Newt said, trying to sound strong in his voice. It somewhat worked.

"..Why does it matter?" Anathema questioned, still giving him that odd look.

" I just thought, if you're going to live here, you ought to know how to actually spell ty-"

" _Actually?_ What the hell do you mean actually? There's no one right way to spell _tyres,_ " Anathema spat. 

"I just figured, since you live here now, you'd want some tips to adapt to living here!" 

"I'm just fine without you, _Thanks,_ " Anathema snatched the paper from the fridge, and stomped out of the cottage. Newt watched her go, from slamming the door to getting on her bike and riding the opposite direction of the store.

* * *

Anathema knew she was biking the wrong way, but she didn't care. She didn't mind taking the long route if it meant not having to look at that annoyingly handsome face.

After a minute or so, she almost got into another accident that month as she rounded the corner and almost crashed into The Them. Luckily, Brian skidded away in time, and no one was hurt.

"Anathema, what the Hell!" Pepper yelled back at the Witch, who had stopped behind the kids.

"Sorry, guys, I wasn't paying that much attention," Anathema supplied.

"I would've though someone like you would always know to keep her eyes on the road in front of her. It there something else on your mind?" Wensleydale said, _God,_ why did that kid have to be so smart.

"Well, yes, there was, but it's nothing for you to worry about," Anathema waves them away, and started to get back on her bike.

"Oh, you have to tell us now!" Adam finally said, supplying a bark from Dog in his basket.

"It's gross romance stuff you kids wouldn't like, now, go buy some ice cream, or whatever it is you guys do," Anathema said in a tone that spoke with a context that meant _that's the end of this discussion, now leave me alone._

Of course, these kids were anything but able to hang up a conversation.

"We don't mind talking about it. Besides, we just got ice cream," Brian said, gesturing to the large pink stain on his shirt. _So that's what that was.._

"Y'know what, fine. But don't blame me if you get bored, alright?" Anathema wheeled her bike out of the street to the sidewalk, followed by The Them, and the six of them sat on the edge of the sidewalk as Anathema ranted.

* * *

Newt knew he did something _bad,_ and he knew he needed advice. So, he called up the one person who he thought might help.

After the phone rang for a moment, a voice came across, soft but... _Seductive._

"Hhhhellooo?" Madame Tracy's voice rang low and curved at the edges.

"H-Hi, um, can I talk to Sergeant Shadwell?" Newt's voice finally found a place in his throat, not expecting that sudden greeting.

"Oh, hello, Newt! Sure thing, Honey," She said, her tone changing, with no hint of shame at all.

For a moment, there was a shuffling sound, and the a soft yell that Newt couldn't quite make out, silence, more shuffling, then, finally;

"Hello?" Sergeant Shadwell's voice came out of the phone.

"Ah, Sir, uh, I need your advice. For . . dating. I think I screwed up. Could you help me?" Newt questioned into the phone, tapping his foot loud enough Shadwell could probably hear it.

"Ah, well you came to the right place, Laddie. Don't worry, I've got your back. Tell me wha's happened,"

* * *

After she told the short story, The Them had converged together, muttering among each other like they were trying to decide what to do with her. It made her somewhat nervous about what they were going to finally say.

Then, they turned around and Adam spoke up.

"We all have agreed that you should just say sorry and get over it," Adam announced, emotionless as ever.

Anathema wasn't entirely sure what she expected, but, well, it wasn't that. She had assumed that Pepper would come up with the perfect revenge plan, but nope. Just work it out. _It isn't even that bad an idea_ Anathema thought. She sighed, giving in. That was the rather sensible thing to do.

"Alright, you guys are right. Thanks," And then Anathema was up on her bike again, pedalling in the right direction, watching as the kids waved goodbye. She thought about stopping at Jasmine Cottage to say sorry and get it over with, but she had some groceries to buy first.

* * *

After a moment's heartbeat, Newt was afraid Shadwell's was going to hang up then and there. But, if course, he didn't.

"One thing ye gotta remember, is that women are always right. No matter the argument," Shadwell finally said.

He, obviously, hadn't expected an answer like that. 

"R-Really?" Newt stuttered nervously.

"Yeh, works like a charm on the ol' fortune teller next door, and a bit of a bruised ego doesn't hurt ya," Shadwell drawled. _He really is an odd man._

"Just try saying sorry. Everything should work out from there, " Shadwell concluded.

"Alright, ah, thank you," Newt said.

"Don' thank me, it's jus' a little man-to-man talk ya needed. I'll see ya later," Shadwell said, and before Newt could say goodbye, he had hung up.

_Well._

* * *

Anathema pulled up on the driveway, and shifting the bag over her right shoulder onto her left. She had been carrying the milk and strawberries there the whole ride, leaving the basket open for the tire, so it was heavy.

She kept the tire inside the basket, and walked up to the house, entering inside.

* * *

Anathema walked into the kitchen, placing the bag into the counter and rolling her shoulder out. Newt was in the kitchen waiting for her.

_Do it now. Say it._

Newt stood up, and Anathema turned to look at Newt.

"I'm sorry,"

They said it at the same time, connecting eyes.

Newt's stomach fluttered, and he was the first to look away, trying to hide the awkwardness with a laugh. Anathema chuckled along, but kept her gaze on him.

"I accept your apology,"

Again, more laughter, a bit louder.

"Stop that!"

By now, they were full on giggling with each other, forgetting any past worries.

Newt stepped around the table and kissed Anathema, their lips laughing against each other, forgiveness inbound.

"I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, lol.
> 
> Personally, I spell it tires, but I also live in America, so..  
> It doesn't really matter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
